Talk:Douglas Michael Kastanotis (1953)
Nagle Family Genealogy Please click the "Add topic" tab at top and add a comment or genealogy information. Thanks. Doug "Links to nice layouts of Genealogy Pages" Hey, Doug, that's a good pointer. (But more appropriate on your User page than on a "person"/biography page?) Anyway, as you clearly have an eye for quality, please have a look at: #Genealogy:Featured articles #Genealogy talk:Wikia tour creation and improvement Robin Patterson 15:13, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Related found this page just surfing... My name is William Nagle...my father is William Nagle, son of Jeremiah F Nagle, son of Jeremiah H Nagle (Jeremiah F is listed as "living" on the site I origianlly saw this on) Just thought I'd make the connection Reply to Related Thanks for writing... I heard from Pat Walker some years ago that Jerry's family lived on Waverly Street??? I use to visit Aunt Bernie across the street as a child. I was told my grandfather worked on Jerry's (Francis') house when it was built. My mother said every hole in the cement block foundation had a beer can in it...LOL? Looks like your note was cut short? I'm looking for old photos, one of Jeremiah H. Nagle would be great. I had a lot of photos from my mother Alice who lived on Cottage Street, daughter of John Nagle. I have them posted on Googles Picasa Public Photo albums. Here is the link. http://picasaweb.google.com/dougkast/NagleFamilyPhotoAlbum (I will post this link on my page) There are a few photos of Jeremiah Francis Nagle in the album when he was in the navy. Please share them with your family. If anyone can help identify any of the photos please add a comment at the bottom of the photo. I've been trying for eight years to get all the info on Jeremiah H Nagle's family group. I just recently contacted decendants of Aunt Lizzy's family, the Smalls, in Newmarket, NH and located the family bible that listed births, deaths and marriages. They provided me with photos of Lizzy and scans of the bible pages. I also connected with Jamie, a granddaughter of Aunt Louise, she was contacted by family who live in Kennebunk, ME from Uncle Bill Nagle who lived in Woburn. Alot of the pieces of this puzzle are now coming together. I've added a Jeremiah Francis Nagle (1906-2003) page. If you would like to add any info that is missing it would be great. You can edit the page yourself if you are interested or just leave me a message here. Did your father have any siblings? Was your dad the William Nagle of Danvers...the retired wiring inspector I spoke with some time ago? I'm living in Lynn...Please write back, my email is dougkast(At Sign)gmail.com. Please convert (At Sign to @) Thanks Doug Dougkast 12:39, 12 August 2008 (UTC) connection would love to share family tree information. I am related to all your Trinity Bay families - BUGDENS, CARBERRYS, PARROTTS, LAITES. Ian David Roberts Scarborough, Ontario, Canada ianroberts109@hotmail.com 23:11, 20 September 2008 (UTC)